


the cat that got the cream

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Nekomimi Kink, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Cats tend to be brats. Estelle really should play the part.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the cat that got the cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairytaleweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/gifts).



> i have missed writing and more specifically i have missed THEM

There’s something utterly delightful in watching Yuri’s face turn red.

It’s a somewhat rare sight, since he’s not especially easy to fluster, but Estelle does know one tried and true formula that always gets her what she wants. Step one, wear the Enchanting Belle outfit that she got in Heliord a few years back. Step two, slip on one of those novelty cat-ear headbands that Yuri has admitted to having a _t_ _hing_ for. Step three, make sure to catch him by surprise.

That’s all simple enough. Yuri stepped out of their house in Halure to grab some groceries about a half-hour ago, and Estelle, in the mood to have some fun when he gets back, needs only to change clothes and then wait for him in the living room. Specifically, she has sprawled herself out atop the beanbag chair near the fireplace—Yuri is partial to that seat in particular, so they both more or less view the space as _his_.

Yuri’s return is marked by the creaking of the front door, then the telltale clattering sounds of wares being stored in the kitchen. Once Yuri appears in the doorway to the living room, the show begins: his gaze lands upon Estelle, his eyes go wide, and, just as expected, his cheeks go flush within seconds. He swallows hard, and swiftly approaches, but Estelle can see the slightest hint of a smile teasing at his lips.

“You know that’s my chair,” Yuri says, his hands on his hips as he hovers over her.

Estelle curls up further into the soft cushion, makes a show of batting her eyes, and simply responds, “Mrrow?”

Yuri’s breath catches, and Estelle smirks. They both know how worked up he gets whenever she acts like a cat.

“...Okay,” he growls. “So now we’re playing this game.”

The next thing Estelle knows, Yuri is _on her_. His legs straddle her waist while his hands caress her sides, and he dips down so that his nose is insistently nudging at her chin. Estelle accommodates by tilting her head back, allowing Yuri to latch his mouth to the exposed stretch of neck; he suckles at skin and Estelle moans happily, wriggling beneath him.

Once he’s finished making his mark, Yuri glides up to join his lips with hers, kissing Estelle with such fervor that she nearly loses all sense right there. She’s only barely provoked him yet he’s gotten so wound up so quickly, and the sheer heat of his embrace threatens to make Estelle _melt_ in his arms. Still, she forces her head to clear—because this is a game, and she can’t let Yuri win so easily.

Estelle uses teeth, nipping at his lower lip just hard enough to make him yelp, then trails her hand down to where she can feel a bulge pressing against her thigh. She curls her fingers, gently scratches her nails over the tented fabric of his pants, and Yuri instantly falls back, gasping for air before dissolving into soft whimpers. He’s already this hard, and it would probably be so easy to simply reach into his pants and take him in hand and finish him off right here, but...

Well, cats tend to be brats. Estelle really should play the part.

So instead, Estelle brings both hands to his shoulders and _shoves_ , and Yuri, clearly not expecting that, is easily dislodged. He slumps over to the side, his body half-draped over the side of the beanbag chair, his eyes blinking back at her uncomprehendingly. Biting back giggles, Estelle swiftly hops onto her feet, then cheekily sticks her tongue out at him before breaking into a run.

She gets a head start, since her little stunt managed to stun Yuri into initial unresponsiveness, but when he does finally go after her, it’s fast and fierce. His footsteps from behind are a threatening thrum that rapidly gains in volume, and in the end, it’s really not much of a chase at all. Yuri has always been faster than her, and Estelle only gets as far as the adjoining hallway before he manages to snatch up her wrist and yank her back. She yowls in mock-protest, but she’s not truly trying to get away, and she puts up only a token resistance as Yuri promptly pins her up against the nearby wall.

“You,” Yuri hisses, his eyes flaring, his lips a hair’s breadth from her own, “are a little _demon_.”

Pleased at the accusation, Estelle purrs.

He kisses her again, greedily, _desperately_ , and this time, Estelle meets him with zeal. She arches against him as much as she can, and Yuri’s hands shift to her hips, pulling at her bloomer shorts until the fabric is midway down her thighs and her crotch is bare. He palms the flesh there, brushing his thumb over her clit, before plunging two fingers straight into slick, wet heat.

As Estelle bucks eagerly into his hand, her own hands reach back to undo Yuri’s belt, and a few tugs later, his pants and boxers hit the floor. On cue, Yuri removes his fingers from where he’s been prepping her and instead grasps Estelle by the rear, lifting with his knees until her feet leave the floor entirely. Pressed snug between Yuri and the wall, Estelle curls her legs around his hips, and he slides inside her as perfectly as a key to its lock.

Soon, Estelle is reduced to nothing more than nerves and ecstasy and loud mewls of pleasure as Yuri angles himself ever deeper. Her fingernails dig into his back as she rocks in sync with him, tension building in her muscles as her insides coil up like springs. Between kisses and thrusts, Yuri murmurs against her mouth, “So good, so gorgeous, so _perfect_ ”—and the sheer awe and affection and _love_ in his tone is what sends her over the edge.

Estelle cries out as her orgasm rips through her, and Yuri quickly follows suit, throwing his head back as he releases inside her with a strangled yell. Estelle’s eyes squeeze shut so tightly that stars explode behind her eyelids, blissful and bright, and she revels in that wonderful haze until it fades. She returns to awareness to find Yuri, rather impressively, still managing to hold her up and keep them both positioned steady against the wall.

“Hey,” Yuri breathes, meeting her gaze with lidded eyes and a soft, calm, satiated smile. “You good?”

And suddenly, Estelle just can’t help herself.

“Meow,” she says, teasing him just one more time, then grins when she feels Yuri’s flaccid, spent member actually _twitch_.

“I will drop you,” Yuri threatens bluntly, his hands pointedly bouncing where they’re holding up her butt.

“No you won’t,” Estelle chimes back, not missing a beat as she calls his bluff.

Yuri’s only response is to pout at her, and Estelle bursts into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> [bonus art](https://twitter.com/starsinmist/status/1043958966869360641)


End file.
